


Black Wings

by RavenGuardian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali and Evelyne had a badass daughter called Emiko, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, I hope it will be good, Might contain a lot of death and bad stuff, This story happens after K/DA stop being idols and now are doing their own stuff, oh my god my English is so broken, story as gift for Fan-child-creation of tumblr, there will be a lot of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGuardian/pseuds/RavenGuardian
Summary: A night of her work Emiko finds a young girl named Crow searching for criminalsAt her school, a new transfered girl arrived.Maybe things are getting interestingThis story is for my friend, Fan-child-creation from Tumblr. her Character Emiko is the daughter of Evelyne and Akali after K/DA's success. I own only Lys and Tobias as a character the others are from, please follow her for her cute and funny arts on Tumblr here is the link : https://fan-child-creation.tumblr.com/





	Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fan-child-creation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fan-child-creation).



> My English is not the best , so please do not make fun or be particularly persistent about this, please tell me more about the lore of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The night was a new day. It was more calm than in day time, but it had its charm, its beauty, and it’s horror. Like right now. From her blue eyes she observed a traffic of drugs. But not all type of drug. It was called the _ blood of demon _ . A strange drug, making human turn to demon in a few days after a certain dose of the substance. She hates this, and her work was just a stupid hobby. Take down criminals or demon, it was messy, but it help the city be a better place for them. In a way she bring justice. But it was boring, always the same thing. 

 

‘Can’t something interesting happen for once ?’ thought the girl rolling her eyes before a guard passed the door violently. 

 

She moved a bit closer and saw someone. She was wearing a black coat, had black long hair while her face was hiding behind a mask, who was showing only her red left eye, in her hand a katana. While she walked black feathers seemed to fall from nowhere, before the girl stopped her movement as all men pointed their weapons to her, loading guns and others types. 

 

“We have two ways. My way, or the hard way.” said the girl looking to the men who stayed silent ready to shoot as their finger got ready to press the trigger. “Oh boy..Raven !”

 

A darkness filled the room as Emiko hide behind a wall to escape it. Shots were heard followed by hits and choked screams. The young assassin looked to the shadow beside the wall. It was a demon. And a powerful one. As the sounds faded, the darkness was fading to the only light the room was receiving by  moon, its light passing by the window ceiling. All men, and equipment for the drug were destroyed, with the substance, while the guards all tied up hardly with chains into the ceiling. The girl was holding one of the guards by the neck, behind her a giant crow was holding lines a dark into his body before a groan coming the demoness could be heard.    
  
“Neither here..” said the masked girl before letting the man fell who just got knocked out without fighting. Emiko was impressed. Who was she ? “Maybe in those paper..”

 

“Man, Never thought other demons could be that merciful. “ joked Emiko leaning against the wall playing with her kunai making it rolls in her hand palm before looking to the girl. “May I have your name, sweetheart ?”

 

“You must be the demon killer..” started the girl before making the crow disappear, or just turn it into a normal crow who just landed on her shoulder. “I'm just someone looking for a criminal.”

 

“That’s my job you just took tonight.” The tone Emiko took was more aggressive but was still in a certain joking side. “What should I do to you ?”   
  


“..I'm not here to fight you or stop you from your job. But those i needed because i have targets to take down.” explained the masked girl calmly without giving too much info. “You can do anything to them i have what I came for. “

 

“But not me”

 

Emiko grabbed the dagger as it did a last turn before she grabbed it aggressively. The girl seemed to be in a defensive way, before the assassin had a small grin under the scarf that was hiding the lower part of her face. She disappeared as the mysterious girl dodge her blade before blocking her attacks the crow on her shoulder flying to the window. Both assassins started the conflict with a few martials art move before their blade, or the shadow sword of the masked girl blocked the young killer one backing up. 

 

“Not in need of a fight huh ?” giggled Emiko before took a more offensive position. “too bad that i do”

 

“Raven !”

 

The giant appears again blowing a bit of wind making Emiko doing a small back flip to not be thrown against the wall before seeing the shadows getting around her making two gigantic yet beautiful wings appears. 

 

“I'm not a foe. “

 

“Then what are you ?”

 

“...Call me Crow if you want but know this. I'm not a foe, Emiko Mashima”

 

Before the assassin could say anything the black winged angel left. How…?

 

How did she know her ?!

  
  


The next day, Emiko refused to get up. She was still intrigued by that strange girl yesterday. How the hell did she knew her identity ? She said not being an enemy, but what gives her the confirmation that she was an ally ? She groaned in frustration, hiding her face into her covers before the door of her room opened wide kind of violently, making her doing a small jump. 

 

“Emiko Mashima. You better get your ass up, before I get you out there myself.” said her mother as the young girl groaned again. “Young man.”

 

“Fine fine..! just..give me 5 minutes..” sighed Emiko passing a hand on her hair before going to the bathroom. 

 

It was normal for her mother to call her as a boy while she was a girl. She was raised like this, yet it never bothered her. She actually like it. Plus she always says that she feels more like a boy than a girl. 

 

She took her time, before going down in the kitchen a young girl rushing into her hugging her which makes her giggles slightly. 

 

“Emiko-Unnie, Good morning!” giggled the young girl with dark brown haired and shining amber eyes looking towards her. 

 

“Morning, little star” smiled Emiko kissing her forehead before sitting next to her. getting a few cereals and milk before she looks to the new about a whole group of drug dealers stopped by a strange duo. Lucky for her the photos a fuzzy making her hard to see. “Hard time again old hag ?”

 

Her father and mother were the once, stars of the pop, K/DA Evelynn and Akali, who now retired from their former glory days to normal people, Evelynn being now CEO from an international company and the principal of her school, which one of the three biggest magic academies of the world, while Akali is an ex soldier who is now a policeman taking of the case of the demon killer. 

 

“Kind of, the suspects are so much traumatized. They said ‘the crow is after  _ him _ ’” sighed the dark haired officer before drinking her coffee. “What bothers me it’s this  _ him.. _ who are they talking about?”

 

‘Pretty sure is one of the targets of that masked girl..’ thought Emiko eating her cereal before looking to the picture. ``I need to find out what is her real objective. I'm still in danger with that girl knowing my identity..’

 

As the breakfast was finished, it was their mother who bring them to school. Seoul Magic Academy was not only with the most reputation to be one of the best ratings in success and talent but also because of the once known as the ‘KDA Siren’ was their principal. Evelynn has decided after having Emiko to take care more of the youth of the future. Since more and more children was having powers and she wanted them to have somewhere they could master use their abilities for good. 

 

Even if it never was like this.

 

15 to 20% of students are suspended of the academy for bad comportement or abusive use of their powers over other students. Evelynn have been kind of hurt to do this but for the security of her students and the school itself it was the only solution she found. Rules are rules, and they need to be respected. 

  
  


Emiko looked to the window kind of bored. For once that at night something interesting happen, at school it will be always the same. Sleep in class, be a king during PE class and just go home again. `I know, I already ask but..please make something special happen today again invisible god’

 

“Emiko, today your class will have a transfer student from China. She has the same level as you do and have a special type of magic.” said her mother as she was driving stopping by a fire who turn red. “She’s the student of one of my closest friends, I trust you to help her a bit“

 

“Yes mom”

 

_ Now, that’s interesting _

 

Once at the school, Emiko brought Artoria back to her class, this being awfully quiet, avoiding any looks or even to watch her class. The older sister knew why her sibling was that quiet. Being bullied, just because being the youngest of them two was some kind of burden. Emiko hated seeing her side in that way, and absolutely was searching for a way to stop that, knowing how fragile Artoria was. She was like a barrel of gunpowder. A spark, a single _ spark _ and the explosion could be dangerous, knowing how powerful she was. 

 

“Once your class is over go run to the cafeteria, okay ?” order the tall girl looking to her sister who nodded before going to her seat in silence. She took a deep breath before going to the entrance of the school to see if she can see the new student. “If i was a transferee student who-”

 

She didn't finish her sentence that her eyes fell on a girl against a corner of the receptionist. Long brown haired tied into a ponytail, she had blue light eyes and, if she’s not mistaken, by how she was talking with boys, her accent was a mix between mandarin and korean, she wasn't that much tall but not that short either. 

 

“Found it..” smiled the girl fixing her tie before cleaning her throat approaching as the boys did a small annoyed groaned. “I suppose you are the transferred student, I'm your guide for the day.”

 

“Sorry Emi, we proposed first.” said one of the guys getting in front of her pretty aggressively.

 

“I was ordered by the principal.”

 

“Oh yeah ?!” one of the boys took her by the shirt as Emiko looked to them less interested. But god she wanted to punch him in the face.    
  


“Please !”

 

The girl posed a hand on the shoulder the boy looking to him. Her ocean blue eyes were so deep, it looked like the ocean itself was into it. 

 

“Please if the principal send her she had her reasons.” said the young girl was the boy looked to Emiko with angry eyes before just letting her go by pushing her away, as she put her clothes correctly. “I-I will see you guys tomorrow or at noon break okay ? So please..”

 

“yeah yeah..” accept who seems to be the leader of the small group leaving passing by Emiko glaring at her. “fucking cunt.”

  
  


The young girl stayed calm before fixing her tie sighing a bit looking to the group going their way, leaving Emiko and the young student. Both looked into each other's eyes. The young assassin didn't know why, but she had something special, too much, special..

 

“So back to business, Im Emiko Mashima, Daughter of the principal, And you are miss ?”

 

“Lys, Kim Lys “ bowed the girl doing a small and shy smile. 

 

_ Kim Lys..maybe this today won't be that boring _

 


End file.
